


there is no upper hand (i’m giving you mine)

by coykoi



Series: sing a little song my way [4]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Songfic, Spideychelle, angst with a happy ending is my jam, okay is a good song, okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coykoi/pseuds/coykoi
Summary: "Sometimes I don’t know if I’m right or wrongAnd in the end it seems like everything is worse when you’re gone."alternatively: michelle disappears from the apartment after an argument with peter
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: sing a little song my way [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921600
Comments: 16
Kudos: 47
Collections: The Spideychelle Shuffle





	there is no upper hand (i’m giving you mine)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iovewords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iovewords/gifts).



Peter is a lover, not a fighter.

In the figurative sense, at least, knowing that arguments can be an explosive thing, like a ticking time bomb that can’t be stopped.

They’re a rarity though, him always trying not to raise his voice at the ones he loves—would never want an argument to become something dangerous, something they can’t come back from.

But maybe he’s done it this time.

It was a mistake, a horrible mistake, but the words he let slip, the volatile emotions that couldn't be restrained anymore—it all led to the sound of a door slamming, the ticking of their bedside clock the only thing left keeping him company.

He’s tried texting her.

No answer.

He’s tried calling over and over and over.

Voicemail, each and every time.

There are dark storm clouds starting to gather in the sky, and Peter doesn’t know what to do because Michelle isn’t crashing with Ned and Betty or Liz and Harry—having called all of their friends already.

Which means she’s out there somewhere, and it’s starting to get chilly with the promise of a thunderstorm and night is about to settle in soon and _she’s out there_.

Peter doesn’t waste time slipping into his suit, the silkiness of the spandex wrapping around him like a second skin. It makes him feel secure and protected and safe, but not like she does.

Nothing compares to how she makes him feel.

And how did he make her feel in return? 

_Like he didn’t need her?_

A fucking idiot is what he is, Peter knows that, cursing himself as he swings out of his bedroom, landing on the roof of a nearby building. He has no idea where to look first, the vast expanse of the city an overwhelming thing when you’re searching for one person.

Swinging from building to building certainly isn’t the best way to go about looking for her, but he doesn’t know what else to do, especially since he feels the raindrops start to fall.

It starts out as a light sprinkle, gradually falling harder and faster, pelting him with rain until his suit feels soaked through.

Peter isn’t sure how long he’s out but at least fifteen minutes pass by the time he comes across a lone figure leaning against the wall of their apartment building.

Jumping down to the concrete, he rushes over, and she looks up, squinting through the rain.

“MJ,” he breathes, already reaching for her, but she places a hand on his chest, her expression cautious.

“Spider-Man.” Michelle glances around, and Peter gets it—knows that anyone could be watching, so he takes her in his arms, swinging them back up to the window he’d left open.

“Michelle…” Peter pulls his mask off, feeling chilly and soaked to the bone, which means she must be freezing. “I—I was looking for you everywhere. I tried calling...I called so many times.”

“I’m sorry,” she tells him, rubbing her arms up and down, and he shakes his head.

“What? No, don’t apologize, I—I was just worried. Actually, _I’m_ the one who should apologize.”

“Can it, Parker. I...I’m sorry,” Michelle repeats, stepping closer. “For leaving the way I did. I just...maybe I needed to come to terms with what you said earlier. I mean, you’re the one who’s thinking rationally here, right?”

Her monotone isn’t lost on him, but it still doesn’t make what she’s implying hurt any less. “Michelle—”

“I’m not an idiot, Peter. I know that Spider-Man is a dangerous profession. Hell, I’ve put up with both sides of you for years—I get it.” But then her expression crumples, and his heart twists painfully in his chest. “I get why you’d want to break up. Minimize the collateral damage?”

“I just want to keep you safe,” he croaks, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. “That’s all I ever want. But breaking up was a suggestion, not a statement. Our argument—I said things I didn’t mean—”

“I know. I know you didn’t,” she murmurs, and he nods.

“I need you, Michelle. I do, I really do,” Peter manages to whisper, stepping closer. “And you disappearing today made me realize that it won’t matter what we are or where we are because I’m always, always gonna want to make sure you’re okay.”

Michelle exhales, a shaky thing, and she looks down. “Breaking up wouldn’t change that, huh?”

“No, it wouldn’t.”

“Good,” she breathes, meeting his eyes, releasing a watery laugh. “Because I really hated that suggestion.”

“God. Me, too,” Peter utters, finally bringing Michelle into his arms, smoothing her damp hair as her hot tears warm his skin. “We’re okay, baby. I love you...so much.”

Michelle finally sighs, a content thing, and he presses a kiss against her head as she says, “I love you, too, loser.”

Yeah, Peter thinks, letting his eyes close. 

_Now_ , it’s all okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I love when my doc completely glitches and only posts half of the drabble lmao. Fixed it now


End file.
